Petals Through Time
by Day The Music Died
Summary: Nanami travels back in time in order to save Tomoe from his own curse, but when she arrives she finds she is not the only person in the wrong era, along her adventures she finds herself seeking refuge in Kaede's village and receiving help from a Miko and Tomoe look-alike, Sesshomaru.


Chapter 1

"My lord! My lord Sesshomaru, you must awake, the council of elders would like to speak with you immediately!" A shrill voice came bellowing through a closed chamber door, as a small toad-like man banged his fists on the door. On the other side, arose a rather irritated beast of a man. Bringing his slender fingers up to his temples, the irritated daiyoukai opened his eyes, glaring golden orbs towards his door. Who dare awaken him from his slumber. It wasn't often anyone would have the gall to interrupt the Lord of the West's sleep, much less his most skittish servent Jakken, though the toad man had better sense than to enter his master's sleeping chambers, he surely did not have a death wish.

There were very few beings that the noble daiyoukai had to answer to, being of the highest ranking of demons, lord of the Western Lands and the son of one of the most respected demons to walk the earth, Sesshomaru was not adept to taking orders. However the council of elders, were perhaps the only gathering of beings to whom he would submit to. He had anticipated their meeting upon his return, though he had expected it to come much sooner. He had returned home to the Western Lands nearly three years prior following the defeat of Naraku, and entrusting of his human ward, Rin, to Kaede's village. After making somewhat of amends with his half brother, he no longer had reason to wander. The Great Lord of the West finally made his way back to his domain. The years since his return were largely uneventful, the daiyoukai knew he would eventually hear a word or two from the council for his absence.

Begrudgingly, the reticent daiyoukai arose from his bed, his towering stature seeming to glide across the room as he gathered his belongings. While traveling, any demon would be foolish to not carry their possessions on them at all times, though within his own home, encapsulated in a number of protective wards, the daiyoukai could rest easy and shed some of his protective garments. Instead of his usual war armor, the Western Lord merely appeared in his red and white kimono which clung to his form as he walked down the hallway of elders.

"You are aware why we have called you here Lord Sesshomaru", a firm voice echoed throughout the room as a council of 11 very powerful daiyoukai sat in a circle surrounding Sesshomaru.

Without skipping a beat, the young Lord peered his golden orbs directly back at the elder who had spoken to him, and calmly replied "I would believe this has to do with my absence in order to pursue the hanyou", though he was speaking to the elders Sesshomaru never really yielded himself to anyone. Had he been anyone other than the Great Dog Demon's son, his own demeanor would most certainly be read as rude or even as a challenge. However, he carried himself with a certain level of confidence that commanded respect, even from his superiors; this often allotted him more leeway than other Daiyoukai of his ranking.

"Yes, your absence is but one aspect of why we have called you here today. The council has been keeping a close eye on you upon your return to the Western Lands. And while you are the rightful Heir to this land, we must remind you that your lordship will not be solidified until you have joined in union with a mate. The time for your childish revenge and adventures are over Lord Sesshomaru, it is time you step up to your duty fully. You may be a great warrior, perhaps comparable to your late father, but without a mate you lack the officiality to formally rule over the Western Lands." The elder's words were firm as he stared back at Lord Sesshomaru.

The thought hadn't crossed his mind throughout his time, he always knew he was to formally inherit the lands, but he had never considered this technicality. He'd acted as standing lord shortly after his father's death so in many ways his journey to lordship was nontraditional. The daiyokai was a rather solitary being; aside from Jakken and Rin he didn't keep much company. The only person he'd truly cared about was Rin, though his love for her was quite paternal. The thought of a mate hadn't crossed his mind. The thought of being tied in union to another was stifling, though he did not object as this was his duty as Lord of the Western Lands. He merely bowed his head in acceptance at the Elder's comments.

"We will begin preparations for finding you a suitable mate Lord Sesshomaru, with growing tensions down south it is imperative that this union be politically sound. You have been absent for quite a while, things have changed quite a bit." Another Elder chimed in.

"I understand, however I would like to make a request before the search for a mate commences, to grant permission for me to go on one last short voyage. I must tie up some loose ends elsewhere first." The daiyoukai responded. He knew that accepting official lordship would sever his little bit of connection to the human world that he had. Though it was small, he believed he owed the one human of whom he'd come to love, a proper farewell. Though he left her in the village with his half brother and the other humans, Sesshomaru would occasionally visit briefly to watch over Rin, in order to assure she was properly being taken care of. Though he hadn't intended to continue this practice, he had anticipated having more time to check up on her. With the news of his formal appointance to lordship, the daiyoukai wanted to visit the village one last time to bid the human girl farewell.

"Am I doing it right? Am I? Kagome look!" a small excited Rin call out as she turned towards her teacher. The young girl held up a bow nearly as big as her and gripped an arrow between her small fingers.

"Almost, but fix your arm, like this" the young woman corrected, her voice encouraging and her touch soft as she reached down and pulled the back of Rin's arm up, correcting her form. "Now pull it back, like this, focus, breathe and go!" she encouraged as Rin released the arrow, sending it spiraling towards a tree, just barely missing it. Discouraged Rin slumped her shoulders forward in disappointment.

"I missed again." she exclaimed in frustration.

"Don't worry, this time you got closer, give it a little more practice and you will be hitting targets in no time!" Kagome encouraged.

"How about you teach her something useful? Or let Sango train her in something she's actually practiced, you know you didn't learn your archery on your own anyway." Came a snappy familiar voice from behind the two. Infuriated, Kagome's face burned bright red, as she turned around to face the silver haired half demon who stood behind her.

"Oh yeah? Well this archery has saved your life on more than one occasion! What's with you being such a jerk lately huh?! You're even more immature than when I met you!" Kagome shouted. It was true, Inuyasha's remarks, though usually insulting had grown more cutting in the previous couple of years. They seemed to lack their underlying tone of endearment that the young woman had grown fond of, instead they often dripped with resentment, and oftentimes cut deep.

"All I'm saying is Rin should learn from someone who didn't gain their powers from someone else." Inuyasha shot back, striking a cord in Kagome.

"Inuyasha…! SIT." She reflexively shouted, sending the half demon plummeting into the ground. "You're such an inconsiderate jerk, what the hell has gotten into you." She shouted before storming off, blinking back tears that began to sting her eyes. Though he didn't have to even utter her name, Inuyasha's comments still managed to stab at a deep seated ache in her chest. She knew exactly what he meant, her strength,to him would always be borrowed from Kikyo. Everything about her would always be borrowed or in comparison to Kikyo. That thought, which she'd suppressed for years, continued to linger in her chest. Though most days she could suppress it and continue her love for Inuyasha, since the battle with Naraku, she'd noticed her beloved becoming more distant and his insults more cutting. He didn't have to say her name, but she knew, she knew in the deepest parts of her heart that despite having her own place in Inuyasha's heart, part of him still yearned for his deceased love.

 _He probably resents me_. She thought to herself as she wandered. In her haste she found herself in the middle of the forest near the village. _After all, I destroyed the Jewel that could have brought her back. I had the option to bring back his lover…_ her thoughts were interrupted by the sense of a strong presence quickly approaching her.

"I know you're there so show yourself!" She demanded as she wiped away the stray tears from her cheeks and pulled out an arrow, quickly changing her stance. There had been a number of demon attacks within the neighboring villages recently, so every warrior and protector was in high alert. Entire villages had been burned to the ground, left in trails of blood by ruthless attacks. Though this was nothing new for Kagome, nor anyone else in the village, there was a rumor that one of the demons enacting these attacks was truly immortal. Without the aid of the shikon jewel, such a feat seemed impossible. Though Kagome wasn't frightened the prospect of coming face to face with a truly immortal, the thought of it was still a bit unnerving. Thankfully this would not be the day of such an encounter.

"I see the Miko is constantly ready to defend her village." a even toned voice called out, as the elegant silver haired daiyoukai appeared from the shadows revealing himself to the young woman. "No need to draw your bow." he explained as he stared down at the woman, taking quiet note of her odd demeanor. Normally the young woman appeared cheerful, even pleased to see him upon his visits to the village, yet this day she carried a strange somber air about her. This peaked Sesshomaru's interest, if only for a moment as his gaze caught the faint residue of tear stains on the miko's cheeks. Though it didn't concern him directly, Sesshomaru had grown faintly fond over the Miko by virtue of her care towards Rin, though he'd never outwardly admit such a thing; he wasn't even consciously aware of it himself. Though something pushed him to inquire further.

"Is the hanyou around? I'm not particularly fond of his presence upon my visits." he prodded indirectly; surly the half-demon would have something to do with Kagome's tears. Even Sesshomaru took note of the change in dynamic between the hanyou and miko during his visits to the village.

Upon hearing his question, Kagome folded her arms over her chest, and recoiled slightly. "How would I know? He's probably off somewhere doing something stupid" Kagome spat out bitterly. _Ah so my suspicions were correct_ the daiyoukai thought to himself as he stared down at the woman. He was slightly relieved, as he hadn't yet figured out how to engage with his half brother, now that he had entrusted Rin in his care. The bitterness of their past hadn't yet completely dissipated; both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were far too proud to ever make amends, thus they continued to awkwardly stumble through interactions upon every visit. Often times Kagome would play peacemaker between the three of them, though this time it seemed the peacemaker was the one needing the most peace.

"Inuyasha's antics aside, I have come to bid Rin a proper farewell, I will not be returning to the village anymore, and I wish to properly see her off." he responded, quickly changing the subject. This came as a shock to Kagome, though she had expected Sesshomaru to eventually leave the young girl to live her life in the village, she had not expected him to permanently part ways so soon. Though she supposed he had his reasons, the powerful daiyoukai did not divulge much, he would simply asserted his immediate intentions, act on them swiftly and go about his way. It seemed as if his actions were mechanical; aside from the caring for the young girl, and at one time killing Inuyasha, the powerful daiyoukai did not seem to express any particularly strong feelings towards any creature. Though, through glimpses of interactions with Rin, there was an inkling of proof that such a reticent creature was capable of deep care.

Kagome, seeing the best in people, had caught glimpses of this well hidden aspect of Sesshomaru, both through Rin's stories of him and through her own glimpses of his interactions with her when he came to visit. Though it was only slight, his demeanor softened when the young girl was near him, his gaze a bit gentler, his movements calmer, possibly even tender. For Sesshomaru to despise humans as much as he did, Kagome found it to be quiet ironic that such a powerful creature would feel so tenderly towards a human child. Though Sesshomaru seemed to be the more hateful out of the two brothers, he appeared to also be the most tender, even if only selectively.

The thought of tenderness sent a pang of sadness through Kagome's chest, as she quickly straightened her stance and turned around towards the village, attempting to brush of the unwanted emotions. "I was training a little ways that way, I can lead you there." She explained as she began walking along the path, the Daiyoukai following behind her before stopping in his tracks.

"We are not alone, there is a strange sudden presence." Sesshomaru stated, as his body tensed slightly. The presence was sudden and foreign to even him. There was an odd familiarity to the kind of presence, despite the fact he could not pinpoint exactly what _kind_ of aura it was.

 _I have...to save him...I can't let him die. Why...why are you so distant. I feel...light. Please wait for me._

Everything felt heavy as the young woman felt the weight of her body pressed against the forest floor. Even the weight of her own eyelids proved too heavy for her to pry them open at the moment. _You have to get up! He's relying on you to get up!_ An inner voice called out to her as she lay there, feeling tingles wash over her limbs. Though she could not move her body, she could hear approaching footsteps.

 _Someone's here, maybe they can help_ she thought to herself as sensation slowly but surely began to return to her body. The young woman's eyes fluttered open slowly, as a blurred figure appeared in her field of vision. "Hey Miss? Are you alright Miss?!" the voice of a strange man called out to her. Though she had not fully regained control of her body she could hear the concerned voices around her as more footsteps approached.

"A maiden has collapsed in the middle of the path, we must aide her!" one voice called out.

"But she is dressed so strangely, surly she must be a youkai in disguise! Or must be an accomplice of one of the dangerous youkai! She cannot be trusted." Another voice rubuttled

"We must not just abandon her, even if she is in disguise, our village is protected by the slayer, hanyou and miko, she could be very beneficial to take her hostage!" a third voice chimed in.

Though she could not move, the young woman could feel her body being picked up and bound by ropes. _Oh no!_ She thought _I can't be taken hostage, I have to find Tomoe! I can't waste time getting captured_. She attempted to will her body to resist, though she was too weak, she soon found herself slipping back under consciousness.

 _Nanami_... _You must awaken._ A familiar voice called out to the young woman, through her subconscious, _Tomoe needs you!_

With that voice the young woman's eyes shot open. She glanced around the room and attempted to sit up, only to find the harsh texture of rope restricting her body. _What? Why am I tied up?!_ She panicked as she glanced around the room, a group of men dressed in traditional clothing stood around her, bickering.

"She looks like an ordinary girl, her clothing may be strange but she looks harmless possibly even charming." one of the men proclaimed.

"There exists beautiful youkai as well, look at how she is dressed! Don't be fooled!" another argued.

Losing her temper the young woman shouted. "I am not a youkai!"

"Stop lying! We know you are one of the minions for that damned fox youkai Tomoe!"

Upon hearing the name of her beloved, the young girl froze for a moment, confirming the suspicions of the angry man.

"By the looks of it it is true! You know something, tell us what you know or we will be forced to burn you alive!" the man exclaimed as he held out a flaming torch towards her. However, before he could make contact the door flung open revealing a mesmerizing young woman. Her stature was petite yet powerful, as her glare pierced through the men.

"What is all of this nonsense about?" She asked coldly, narrowing her gaze to the man carrying the flaming torch.

"Lady Yukiji! We found one of the fox youkai's minions, she must know something about his whereabouts" he replied

"I already told you! I'm not a youkai!" the bound young woman interjected.

Yukiji stepped fully into the room, and peered at the bound woman, lightly grabbing her chin as she stared into her eyes and very bluntly asked "Are you a youkai?" Though her expression was stoic, Yukiji couldn't help but feel an odd sense of familiarity emanating from the strange woman.

"No! I'm not!" The woman cried, before Yukiji merely nodded, her gaze softening before she turned to the men.

"See she is but a mere maiden, how dare you keep her in such a state!" however before the men could interject there was a knock at the door the bound woman suddenly collapsed once again.

Nanami felt her body give way to her once again, as she slipped back into unconsciousness. _Why does this keep happening_ she thought as darkness surrounded her.

Soon she found herself back in her half dreamlike state. Her body could not move yet she could sense someone else's presence near her.

Soon she felt a cool cloth on her forehead as small hands tended to her weakened body. "I do not understand why they must destroy the youkai" a childish voice murmured quietly as she continued to tend to the fallen girl. "They aren't all bad, after all the village is guarded by a hanyou. And then, it was a youkai who saved me…" she mumbled to herself. Though Nanami could not speak, she felt a sense of ease hearing the girl's voice through her subconscious.

After a few moments there was a knock at the door. "Rin! You have a visitor!" the enthusiastic voice of the miko rang through the room as she opened the door. Immediately Rin turned around in excitement, not having family nor friends outside of the village the only visitors she ever received was from her beloved Lord Sesshomaru. Giddy with excitement she could hardly contain herself as Kagome and Sesshomaru walked into the room.

"One moment! I must finish tending to this woman." Rin responded. As the two entered the room Kagome stopped in her tracks upon spotting the woman.

 _Impossible_. She thought to herself as her eyes scanned the young woman's appearance. Immediately Kagome noticed the oddness of the woman's clothing. Her short skirt, and cotton turtleneck struck the Miko as eerily familiar. _She can't be from the future, can she._

"That is odd" Sesshomaru stated, stoically. The aura that he sensed earlier grew stronger as he as he peered over at the woman. "She appears strange, not unlike you". Though he did not often take interest in the affairs of the village aside from Rin, this woman's aura peaked the interest. Sesshomaru took a step closer to get a better look at the woman. He scanned her body before noticing a faint glow coming from her forehead. _This weak creature? A god? Impossible._ He thought to himself as he knelt down, bringing his slender fingers to the woman's forehead and brushed back her bangs to reveal the mark of a god, that lay upon Nanami's forehead.

Nanami could feel a presence approach her as a different pair of hands brushed against her skin. She felt clawed fingers brush her forehead, a sensation all too familiar to her as she fought to open her eyes. _Tomoe…?_ She thought to herself as her eyes fluttered open. Her vision was blurred, though she could make out the soft strands of silver hair before her, causing her heart to race.

"T-Tomoe…" she muttered. As her vision settled she saw before was not the fox youkai, but someone else entirely. Her gaze scanned over the creatures elegant figure; his silver locks fell over his shoulders much like her familiar, however his stature appeared to be more sturdy, while Tomoe was tall and slender, this creature had a more muscular build carried a warrior's stature but maintained the elegance of a and beauty of a noble. He carried an air of prestige that would pale in comparison to even the greatest gods she'd encountered. She stared at the creatures golden hues as her eyes scanned over the strange dark red markings his cheeks, and violet crescent moon on his forehead. Surly the creature before her was anything but human. "O-Oh excuse me I...uh…" she stuttered as she glanced around the room. Flustered she found herself stumbling over her words.

"How strange" Sesshomaru stated flatly "you're an outsider...:" his gaze narrowed as he eyed the woman up and down. He took note of her odd apparel, before turning to Kagome, "Miko, surly she is from your era is she not." he questioned, keeping his observation of her god status to himself for the time being.

Nanami, still in a bit of a daze rubbed her eyes and looked around the room, taking in the fact there were two other people. Her eyes caught on the young woman standing behind the Tomoe look like, she too donned clothing similar to hers. _I'm not back in the future am I?_ She thought to herself, confused before her gaze fell towards a small human girl standing near the silver haired youkai. Both the girl and the youkai appeared to be dressed in traditional clothing. "Where am I?" she asked quietly as she sat up.

"Kaede's village, some men in town said they found a mysterious woman and thought was an accomplice of the fox yokai, but Lady Yukiji brought you here" the smallest girl chimed. _That's right! I passed out after Yukiji saved me, I have to find her._ As the thought crossed her mind she tried to spring up from her mat before the young girl ran over to her urging her to lay back down. "You're still too weak to move around, you are a guest in our village should you need anything do not hesitate to ask. Lady Yukiji has given me orders to look after you." The young girl spoke softly as she pulled a blanket over Nanami's body.

As Rin tended to Nanami, Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze at the two of them before speaking quietly yet firmly. "Rin, I want to speak with you in a moment, please wait for me outside, I want to have a word with this woman." without hesitation Rin nodded and stepped out of the room. Sesshomaru turned towards Kagome, and inquired "Certainly you must have noticed her strange aura." to which Kagome nodded and glanced down at a nervous Nanami.

 _The last time someone called me strange I almost ended up burned alive, and that was by a human! There's no telling what would happen to me if this youkai wants to do me in_. She thought nervously before glancing between Sesshomaru and Kagome.  
"Tell me, woman" Sesshomaru commanded coldly as he pointed a clawed finger towards her forehead "why do you posses the mark of a god, where do you come from." His voice sent a chill down the woman's spine. His gaze pierced right through her soul, she was certain he was able to smell the fear emanating off of her.

"I-I…" she stammered as she tried to come up with a believable excuse. She certainly couldn't reveal her identity to the people of the village, for fear of tampering with the past.

"Stop it Sesshomaru! You're scaring the poor girl, why do you have to be so cold and intimidating all the time!" the young woman standing next to him exclaimed as she lightly hit him on the shoulder to tell him knock it off. The daiyoukai glanced coldly at the woman, as Nanami stared up at the two of them astonished. Surly this woman must be powerful to so boldly address an intimidating creature like the demon before her. _Perhaps he is her familiar_ she thought to herself.

"Don't mind him, he's practically harmless in the village. But he is correct, you aren't from around here are you?" the young woman inquired, her voice much more soft and inviting than the demon's.

Nanami looked up at the woman in front of her, her eyes glancing over her green pleated skirt, and school top. This confused Nanami further, certainly this wasn't the era's clothing. "I-I'm from a nearby village" she choked out, trying to think of a plausible story.

"You lie" Sesshomaru stated coldly. "Answer truthfully woman, I do not wish to waste my time here."

"What he means is, you're clearly not dressed from this era, did you come in through the well?" Kagome asked, eyes wide. _Surly there aren't any other entrances to this time, how else would she have arrived._

"Well?" Nanami questioned, tilted her head to the side.

"The well in the village, you're not from here, or this time, you must be from my era, that's the only portal between the two times, we must get you back immediately!"

"Wait!" Nanami interjected, "You're right, I'm not from here. But...I can't go back...not yet. I don't know about this well you are talking about, but I have to stay, I won't be here long but please...let me seek refuge in this village, and please don't tell anyone my identity. Please. Someone very dear to me needs my help." She begged as she bowed her head, her hands clenched up in fists. _If they send me back now, or reveal my identity, I won't get to save Tomoe, or worse I might make it so we never meet._ The thought of such a possibility caused her to tremble slightly as she blinked back tears.

 _So this mortal woman possesses other means of transgressing time,while carrying the mark of a god how interesting indeed._ Sesshomaru thought to himself, even more perplexed by the strange woman before him.

"But you will be in danger!" Kagome exclaimed, the irony of her statements completely lost on her.

"Miko, she's not unlike you, certainly a mortal who crosses barriers like yourself would be able to survive." Sesshomaru stated bluntly "besides, she has yet to explain that mark on her forehead, why do you posses a god's mark. Answer woman." He commanded. However before she could respond a familiar young voice let out a shriek.


End file.
